When Hell froze over
by The Penguin Rebellion
Summary: Zuko killed Azula in the DOBS, and now her spirit roams the nations, unnoticed and bored. But, what happens when her spirit is channeled into a young 12 yr old girl who joins the gaang? rating may go up later
1. Chapter 1

Hi! The penguin rebellion here XD This is my first time writting a fanfiction that isn't a oneshot, so the most I can say is...enjoy! Oh!, and please be kind and review! Flames are accepted if needed. But, flame only my crappy writting skills, not the shipping-(which will happen later on):D Thanks!

Azula sat--er---floated on the near the edge of the turtleduck pond located in the large courtyard of the firelord's palace. Azula glared at the innocent and _alive _baby ducklings; wishing and giving anything for her life back.

"Damn ducks. You're lucky I'm a dead and phase through spirit...", Azula murmured in an irritated tone.

Of course, the ducks did not hear her. No one could. No could see her, no one could hear her...Azula was truly alone.

Azula turned her attention back to the turtleducks; staring aimlessy at the placidly and calm water currents.

THUD

"I can't believe that Azula's dead."

That momotoned metallic voice made Azula's ears prick up.

"Yeah...She seemed like the last person to be killed. Especially by Zuko, anyways..", a chirpier, bubbly voice piped up.

Azula's features formed a deeply annoyed scowl. "Shut up, Ty lee..."

"Do you have the flowers Mai?", the bubbly voice of Ty Lee spoke again.

Mai, who was kneeling around the flower bed got up and nodded her head. "You got the inscence?", Mai asked, walking over to the center of the garden, where, a portrait of Azula stood, her expression written across with fake happiness. Unerneath the picture, was a small brass pot that held the inscecne.

Ty Lee walked to the spot as well and stuck her hand in her tunic pocket and pulling out two long sticks of inscence. She knelt down at the monument and placed to two sticks on the pot. Mai then leaned over and set them ablaze with her finger tips.

Both girls then bowed their heads in silence and watched the sweet scent of the sticks float away in puffy clouds of red and brown.

As the last bit of inscence melted away in the sky, Mai lifted her head slightly and tapped Ty Lee on the shoulder, signaling her that it was time to leave.

Ty Lee nodded towards Mai, and then she knelt down in front of Azula's portait, her fingers running over the dry, almost crack surface of the paper.

"Bye, 'Zule's...good luck with your next life", Ty Lee whispered and then walked out the garden with Mai.

Azula, who had been watching them, wandered over to where her two closest friends once stood. She knelt down before her own portrait, touching the paper, her fingers phasing through the paper as she went.

"No, Ty Lee, I won't be moving on to my next life...the spirits don't want me...and even the demons from hell hiss in my presence."


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, everybody...me again :D I've been adding more to this story over these past few weeks...and came up with this. I hope you all enjoy this, and happy early st. patrick's day! (I dunno if it's on the 15th or the 17th--sorry!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own avatar. :(

Anyways, on with the story!

--------------------------

CRASH

The gates of the courtyard was once again thrown open. The metallic ridges engraved carefully on the door knob, was dented into a nearby unfortunate tree.

Azula jumped up and she ran towards the entrance, expecting to see some sort of fight or _something_.

Azula slowed to a mild floating like walk and shuffled through the broken gate. On the other side, was a girl, who was just standing there, her gaze focused on the general direction of Azula. She was a bit small in the height, but still seemed like your normal fire nation citizen. Judging by the fiery spark hidden beneath those golden eyes, she seemed to be really young...yet she had the look of someone who had experienced things at too young of an age. Her hair was a deep shade of brown, almost black, just almost. It fell past her shoulders, near her stomache, and half of her hair was in a bun that was held up by the old yet traditional hair pin that took the shape of a circular metal ring.

Moments passed, and Azula was starting to get uncomfortable under her intense stare.

"Who the hell are you?...And will you quit staring at me that way!", she blurted out of habit, but then realized that the girl could not hear her. She sighed, and turned back to the turtleduck pond, but an unexpectely strong voice stopped her. Azula turned around once more, surprised that the girl could see a spirit. _Normal people didn't see her...yet this girl could. The only ones that were known to see spirits, in the spirit world and the normal world as well, was the avatar. So did this mean that this girl was a past avatar?_

"I am A Li, one of the earlier avatar spirits. I have come to deliver a task to Princess Azula of the fire nation. Would you happen to be her?", A Li said, her golden eyes glinting bright white for a second.

Azula smirked, mostly out of happiness that she was seen and from a slight moment of curiosity. She walked back to the girl, and sat down, unexpectantly listening to the spirit.

"Yes... What _task _exactly are you planing on delivering?", Azula answered, just a slight bit of curiosity and annoyance in her voice.

"That is what you have to choose", A Li continued. "You are a roaming spirit, are you not? You are here since the avatar council hasn't decide what to do with you yet... The underworld demons don't really seem to kind as to accepting you into their worlds...since most of the population their were fire nation soldiers, criminals, your prisoners...and various others.

The avatar council spirits do however, offer you a...how should I put this...a loop hole. They give you a choice; either you can gain force access to hell, with the help of the avatar council spirits, or you can undo your wronged actions by helping the avatar. If you choose the second option, and complete this, then you may take this as a passport to the spirit world. Choose wisely, Princess Azula...", A Li finished, and then standing quietly, a waiting Azula's answer.

Azula, however, stared at A Li with a raised eyebrow that added to her stunned and annoyed look. Her features formed a scowl to the last few sentences of A Li's words.

"You want me to help the avatar?! Do you not know who I am?!", Azula said, her scowl deepening. She would rather go to hell. To her, this was a disgrace to her didgnity.

"What am I suppose to say to them? 'Hi, avatar! I have come to help you with the war and defeating my beloved father, just like my doped and in-need-of-a-therapist brother'?", Azula added, sarcasm dripping off her voice.

A Li ignored Azula's last comment and proceeded to answer her first question.

"Well, if you are asking me this, would this be a sign that you would join the avatar?"

Azula bit her pale almost white lips softly, mulling over her answer in her mind. She glanced at the avatar spirit out of the corner of her eyes, but was caught by A Li.

"Princes Azula, do you have your answer? You must choose now."


	3. Chapter 3

Helloooooooooooooooo. :D I been working on this during these two free days of vacation, and...I came up with this... so hope you like it! 

I've also tried to fix some of the spelling errors/ grammatical errors, but I don't have spellchecks or the other thingy on my computer, so I need a beta... anyone want to help out? XD

**Disclaimer: I only own the braids under my hat and the clothes on my back. **

on with the story!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Princes Azula, do you have your answer? You must choose now."

"Be quiet for a second, I'm thinking!", Azula snapped in an annoyed manner, and growing even more irritated at the little time she was given to choose her fate. 

A Li raised one eyebrow, getting a bit annoyed by the princess' attitude yet she held her tongue. She didn't want to blurt out anything that she wanted unsaid. Especially...since she was rephrasing the words of the avatar council spirits.

A Li was told that Azula was someone who didn't take commands, but instead she issued them, and they were never denied. The avatar council, however, didn't believe that no one, not even the princess could refuse their commands...but oh, how wrong they were. 

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.xx.

_"But Avatar Head council spirit, sir, did you not see what she does to the people that refused her?! I mean roasting them alive is bad enough already, but have you seen what she's done to the spirits?! Look at avatar Jade for example... the poor thing can't even lift a finger to save her after life! She goes into a nervous twich at the mention of the princess!...and this was just from giving the princess some unpleasant advice! Not to sound vain, or things as such, but I don't want to end up like her!", A Li finished, her pale face tensing up as she awaited the avatar head council's answer. _

_Her short speech still echoed in the dramaticly over larged meeting hall of the spirit world. Many past avatars looked on uncertainly and felt some simpathy towards this young twelve year old avatar. _

_"Out of the many he could have chosen, he picked avatar A Li. I know that she's good and whatever, but do you really think that a _child_ is good enough to uptake this task?", a fellow avatar whispered with hidden jealousy to her companion that was seated to her left. _

_"To tell you the truth, Fe tian, I don't know. If the avatar head council spirit says that she's good enough, then I think that we shuld trust him in this matter", the avatar replied to Fe tian, and turned his attention back to the scene that took place in front of him._

_The avatar head council spirit stared at A Li and stroked his long, white washed beard, thinking over his word choice to answer the young avatar. His mouth opened once and then closed. Then it opened again, but this time, words flowed out of it. _

_"Avatar A Li, as scared as you may be--"_

_"I AM NOT SCARED!...just worried..."_

_"...as worried as you may be, you have been selected to do this task for a reason,...and that's all you need to know to complete this mission. Understand, avatar A Li?", the avatar head council spirit said, his deep voice filled with widsom and something between certainty and authority. His eyebrows raised to emphise his words._

_"I-I understand", A Li anwserwed, her voice momtoned, but her eyes displayed false understanding and hinted stubborness. _

_"Good", the avatar spirit said, his features softening. "I know you can do this, avatar A Li."_

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.xx._

A Li decided that it was not entirely safe to put all her trust in the avatar head council spirit. She took no chance at risking her safety. 

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_"How are you planning to do this?", her best friend asked, his tone full of worry and concern. _

_A Li, who was sitting around the edge of one of the many koi ponds found in the avatar spirit portion of the spirit world, turned around to face her ghostly friend. She saw that his face was twisted into an expression that displayed brotherly affection and curiosity. _

_"I'm not too sure, but I've got some sort of idea forming in my head", A Li, replied, hinting a change of subject.. but this was totally oblivious to the boy. _

_"Well...that's good. If, you know, ever need any...you know...um...help?...maybe I can help you with your mission? You know...provide extra support, maybe?", he said with a hopeful voice. _

_A Li snorted. "I'm twelve, Deiko, not stupid." _

_Deiko's face fell, as he tried not to look disapointed. _

_"I know, I know. Your avatar duties. Don't interfere, got it", he said, rolling his eyes. _

_"That's my boy", A Li said, playfully patting Deiko on the head. Even though he was taller than her, it was still fun the do while she was leveled to him at sitting height. She also hated the fact that he would point that out everytime she head-patted him. _

_"Yeah...well...you can't bend!" A Li'd always retrot. _

_"I never did", Deiko'd answer, grinning from ear to ear._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_"I've thought it over, but this might not work", A Li said wearily to the one of the older avatar spirits, who waved his hand to dismiss this idea._

_"It doesn't matter. I want to hear it anyways", the avatar spirit said, his features showed that he would not take nothing for an answer. _

_"Well", A Li began. "The princess, for starters, is merciless and uses her resources wisely. Someone who twists and munipulates others to get at what she wants. To me, she seems to make a broom closet in Ba Sing Se seem like the earth king's palace in the upper ring. The princess can acheive this standard using _control._ She doesn't back down from her statements and that keeps her in the ruling position. _

_So, what we do, I suggest, is to wager a deal with the princess. I have a way to twist the words of the avatar head council so that it seems it is Princess Azula who is deciding her own fate rather than us. But it is us who is giving her the defaulted opition. This way, the princess can asume that she has total control of this situation." _

_A Li finished and looked to the older avatar for his opinion. She was certain that her plan sounded a lot better in her mind as much as it made sense, but avatar spirit was quiet for a moment, replaying these words over in his mind. _

_"It seems as though you've really thought this through...", he finally spoke up after a brief moment of silence. _

_"This seemed like a good plan to _follow, _but what if it doesn't fall through? Do you have any back-ups of any sort?", he asked her, trying not to force the girl into too much thinking. _

_"I-I don't have one", A Li anwsered truthfully, slightly ashamed. _

_"No, no, not to worry. I am only trying to stretch out your resources. You say that you have not thought of a back up?"_

_"Yes...?"_

_"Yes, well. Let me suggest something to you then. _

_Princess Azula may seem invincible or untouchable, but however, she is still human. Every human has a flaw and a talent. Since you know about her talents and if you could so find her flaws, then that is your back up plan all wrapped up in a bundle", the avatar spirit said, his voice filled with patience and wisdom._

_A Li nodded her head in understanding. "So any physical flaw or any mental flaw?", she asked as the avatar spirit nodded, and smiled. _

_"Like if the princess has any injurys physically that might set her back a step or too... or if she has some emotional wounds that you can tear open", he added, smiling even more as a 'look' crept it's way up A Li's features. _

_A Li smiled back and thanked him. _

_xx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

"Hell or defenlesness?", Azula wondered aloud. She turned to face A Li. "Hell won't be that bad. I won't have anything to worry about there. There...I will be me... Just me. No fathers or mothers... no Zu-zu...no worries. 

Azula frowned, but thought over all the 'dangers' she'd have to face in hell. _' There aren't even that much things to fear. Everyone is still afraid of me, so there's an advantage. Maybe hell won't be as bad as joining the avatar---_

"Princess, Do. You. Have. Your. Answer?", A Li's voice interrupting Azula's thoughts. 

Azula glared at the spirit and opened her mouth to reply, but A Li interrupted her again; "You must choo--

"I choose hell!"

A/N: so this is what I have so far...please feel free to comment/ voice your opinions about this... I need suggestions and what-not so...yea...

This was also really confusing to read/bad :D, so I apologize for that... and...yea... bye! :)


	4. Chapter 4

There's not much to say, except enjoy! :) oh!, and thank you guys for the suggestions! they've helped a lot! :D

x.x.x.x.x...x.x.x.x.xx..x.x.x.xx.x.x.x.x.x

A Li stared at the princess, her thoughts slowing down for a second. "I-", she began, now racking her mind for a back up plan. 

Azula raised an eyebrow. 

"Well? I've made my choice. Take me to that damned place already", she spat, irritably. 

"I-", A Li started again, but was at a loss for words. 

'_This was not suppose to happen! But then again, this is Azula... there was no way that she'd choose to help Avatar Aang. There must be another way! I could try to over-shadow her, but the results are undetermined..._'A Li thought, biting her lip in the process. 

"Maybe I should over-shadow her...", A Li whispered under her breath, mulling over the resulting mix in her head. 

' _I am a spirit, yet I am also in my human form, thanks to the avatar head council. If I still am a spirit, I would be able to over-shadow her... but what if I can't maintain my human form long enough that the princess finishes her task? _'

"I'm waiting for your answer, ava--", Azula started, but was cut off by A Li, who had started running towards her, and ended up fading into Azula's pale ghostly form. White mist-like fog dripped off of Azula like walking under acid rain. And that was the last thing Azula saw before she blacked out.

'_ Too late for second thoughts, now! _' 

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The world seemed more fuzzy and messed up than usual. Azula opened her eyes slightly to find her self in a 

a place that held no light what-so-ever. The only light emitting from anywhere at all was from Azula's golden amber colored eyes. 

"Where am I?", Azula spoke quietly to herself.

"In your head. You must wake up, Princess Azula", a voice answered her question, but it was familiar. 

_That voice, I have heard it before... but it can't be mother. It can't be Mai or Ty Lee; they're not dead...yet. _

"Avatar spirit?"

"A Li, yes. Princess Azula, I have over-shadowed you, because it is--_was_--my task to tell you that you _must_ helpAvatar Aang. The avatar council say said that this was the only option you had to rewrite your wrongs", A Li explained. In the dark, she could not see much either, but listened for the other voice that was the princess'.

Azula paused for a second. 

"_Must_? I think that were I go is my choice. I don't want to help the avatar if my after life depended on it. Like I said. I _want_ to go to hell. Why can't you understand that?!", Azula shouted, pissed off enough to set something on fire. 

Then, a face popped out from the darkness, pale and fleshy, almost human. It belonged to the A Li, and it looked annoyed yet scared at the same time. 

"Listen to me, Priness Azula. Hell does not want you. They want nothing to do with a tyrant, so the avatar council is kind enough to take you in, so I suggest that you kindly reword your 'choice'."

A look of disdain placed it self upon Azula's face. "I'd rather die again. I will not betray my father."

A Li stared at the princess with a grim expression. "This is why I over-shadowed you, Princess Azula", A Li said, and then everything became black in the eyes of Azula. 

_"Is she awake?"_

_"I don't think so Sokka, I think that she may have been hit over the head with something."_

_"Are you sure, Aang? I mean, look at all these burns...must have been one of those fire nation raids or something."_

_"I dunno Sokka. ...Maybe... we shoul----"_

Azula moaned, partically from waking up on the hard stoned grounds of the western air temple and partially because the rocks and small grains of sand on the ground was digging into the burnt flesh of her stomach. 

She tried to get up, but a voice inside of her told her to say on down. 'You will only cause more pain to yourself, princess.'

So, not being able to move at all without a hiss of pain escaping her lips for the everytime she tried, Azula laid on the ground, trying to figure out who was hovering over her. 


End file.
